Hazily
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Fang yang berpenampilan seperti cewek pastilah cantik, tapi Fang yang berpenampilan cewek dengan sikap nakal dan manja, tentu bagi Boboiboy merupakan peruntuhan iman..., dan Fang sudah kapok iseng pada pacarnya itu... BoiFang. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Character**

 **Warniing : OOC (banget mungkin), typo (mudah-mudahan gak ya), Yaoi, Lemon Scene, BoiFang, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sedang bercengkrama diwarung Tok Aba. Mereka saling tertawa dan melemparkan ejekan. Namun Ying entah dimana.

"woi semua".

Tanpa diduga Ying datang dengan kecepatan kilat berdiri didekat Gopal yang hendak minum sehingga pemuda gempal itu kaget dan menyemburkan coklatnya. "ish, apalah kau Ying, buat orang terkejut saja " omelnya.

Ying meringis, "sori,sori". Boboiboy meletakkan cangkir yang baru ia lap ke rak, "ada apa Ying?, semangat betul". Ying mengangguk antusias, "ini wo, ada undangan pesta yang dibuat OSIS sekolah, bacalah".

Ying meletakkan kertas ditengah meja, semua mengerubunginya dengan penasaran. Disana undangan pesta yang diadakan OSIS dengan tujuan pesta sebelum kenaikan kelas. Pesta diadakan disekolah pada malam minggu, dan harus datang berpasangan, cowok cewek.

Yaya mendesah kecewa, "yah, aku harus kerumah saudara ku, tak bisa ikut". Gopal memutar tubuh menghadap Ying, "Ying, kau pergi denganku ya, aku tak tahu mau ajak siapa lagi nih" ujarnya sememelas mungkin. Ying memutar matanya malas, "hah, iyalah, aku pun tak tahu mau ajak siapa lagi".

"Fang kau pergi denganku ya" pinta Boboiboy. Fang mengerutkan keningnya, "kau tak baca ?, berpasangan cowok cewek, kalau mau pergi kau datang dengan cewek lah".

Boboiboy manyun, "tapi Fang, kau kan pacarku, masa aku pergi dengan orang lain, kau tak cemburu?". Fang menyesap coklatnya acuh. "tak". Boboiboy makin cemberut. "kau pergi Fang?" tanya Yaya.

Fang mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, memang apa gunanya acara itu" ucapnya sinis. "pergi sajalah Fang, sekali-kali saja ma" bujuk Ying. Fang menopang dagunya, "kalau mau pun pergi, aku akan ajak siapa?". Boboiboy mengerutkan kening tak suka, "kau mau ajak cewek?".

Fang menatapnya kesal, "tentu, seperti yang ditulis disana". Boboiboy terlihat sebal, ia tahu Fang populer diantara para siswi. Bahkan Gopal mendapat uang tambahan dari menjual fotonya pada para siswi.

"tidak Fang, kau pergi dengan ku" ucapnya tegas. Fang melipat tangan didada, "kau bodoh ya?, kan kalau mau datang harus berpasangan cowok cewek". Boboiboy berpikir sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba senyumnya terkembang. Fang menyipitkan mata penuh antisipasi.

"kau saja yang jadi ceweknya Fang". Gopal menyemburkan coklatnya untuk yang kedua kali. Fang langsung protes, "aku ini laki-laki lah Boboiboy". Boboiboy mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "aku tahulah, kau kan bisa lakukan crossdresser ".

"uwaah, Fang mau dibikin jadi cewek?" tanya Ying antusias. Fang menatap cewek berkuncir dua itu sengit, "kau jangan ikut-ikutan ide gila si Boboiboy, Ying". Yaya tersenyum geli namun tetap lembut, "sudahlah Fang, dia tak kan pergi kalau tak sama kau, dan dia tak kan mau lihat kau pergi dengan orang lain, jadi kurasa ini ide bagus kok".

Boboiboy tersenyum puas, "Yaya, Ying, bisa bantu aku, dandankan Fang jadi mirip cewek"?. Ying mengancungkan jempolnya, "sip ma". Yaya mengangguk.

Fang cemberut. Boboiboy tertawa, tangannya terjulur mencubit pipi Fang. "jangan cemberut macam tulah, sebentar saja tak sampai beberapa jam kok". Fang mendorong tangan Boboiboy agar lepas dan mengusap pipinya.

"tidak mau". Boboiboy menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, "ayolah Fang, bentar saja, aku mau pergi cuman sama kau". Fang menekuk sudut bibirnya, "okelah, tapi traktir aku donat lobak merah besok".

Boboiboy tertawa senang, "siap bos".

.

.

Boboiboy duduk di sofa di rumah Yaya, ia dan Gopal menunggu Ying dan Fang. Mereka sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan jas simpel namun maskulin.

Sesekali Boboiboy melihat jam tangannya gelisah. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat Fang versi cewek. Fang sedang sibuk didandani habis-habisan oleh kedua sahabat perempuannya. Dan menunggu itu sangat menyebalkan. Ia bosan dan juga gelisah, menunggu jarum menit itu berpindah rasanya sangat lama.

"nah semua sudah siap?" tanya Yaya, Ying berdiri disampingnya sudah mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning cerah dan rambutnya diberi pita biru. "sudahlah Yaya, cepat lah" ujar Boboiboy tak sabar.

Yaya membuka pintu kamarnya. Boboiboy memandang penuh waspada. Dan ia terdiam.

Keluar sosok yang sangat cantik, mengenakan gaun berwarna violet selutut dengan lengan pendek, membuat kaki jenjang dan lengan putihnya terekspos baik, kaki memakai wedges berwarna nudde, rambutnya berwarna gelap sepinggang diberi bando putih sebagai hiasan, serta wajah manisnya di poles make up natural yang chic.

Boboiboy tak berkedip dan terdiam selama dua menit. "Fang?". Fang memalingkan wajahnya, masih malu harus memakai dandanan cewek begini. "ck, iyalah, siapa lagi?" balasnya sengit. Dan ia semakin kesal karena Boboiboy masih setel tampang begonya.

"kau mau bengong sampai kapan ha?" bentaknya. Boboiboy perlahan mengembangkan senyum. "kau cantik sekali, aku berterima kasih pada kalian Ying, Yaya". Ying dan Yaya nyengir. "kami juga senang kok membantu Boboiboy" sahut Yaya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah Yaya, Boboiboy menggandeng tangan Fang. Yang bersangkutan malah membuang wajahnya. "hei, kenapa sih, lihat aku dong" Boboiboy memutar dagu Fang agar melihatnya.

Sudut bibir Fang tertekuk kebawah, "kau dan ide gilamu, benar-benar membuatku malu" desisnya. Boboiboy terkekeh, "tapi Fang, kau benar-benar cantik sekali, belum pernah kulihat ada yang secantik ini, you're like a doll".

Wajah Fang memerah dengan sempurna, membuat Boboiboy terpana. _'so cute'_ batinnya menjerit. Ia lalu mencium pipi Fang, membuat pemuda-yang saat ini terlihat seperti gadis tulen- itu tersentak. Ia menatap Boboiboy terperangah sedang Boboiboy hanya menyeringai miring.

.

.

"Fang kau mau makan apa? " tanya Boboiboy menghampiri meja prasmanan. Fang berpikir sejenak, "es krim blueberry". Boboiboy mengerutkan kening samar, "masa malam-malam kau makan es Fang, nanti bisa sakit".

Fang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ayolah Boboiboy, aku ingin es krim" rajuknya. Boboiboy terpukau, Fang kelihatan imut sekali. Melihat Boboiboy yang belum juga mengabulkan keinginanannya ia kembali membujuk.

"Boboiboy please..." ucapnya memasang tampang memohon dengan jurus puppy eyes dan wajah manis serta suara bernada manja. Bobooiboy menahan nafas. Tidak tahan kalau harus berhadapan dengan wajah memelasnya yang sangat menggoda. Lebih baik ia turuti saja daripada ia tegang begini.

"iya deh". Dan pemuda bertopi itu menyerahkan apa yang diminta pasangannya. Fang bersorak senang, "makasih Boboiboy" ia tersenyum manis dan mencium pipi Boboiboy sekilas. Boboiboy tersentak dan merasa kalau wajahnya memanas.

Ia dan Fang segera duduk, Boboiboy menatap sekelilingnya. Halaman sekolah dihias dengan lampu-lampu dan meja serta kursi. Iringan musik terasa sangat menyenangkan, lagu-lagu yang diputar pun memang yang sedang populer saat ini.

Sedangkan Fang asyik dengan es krimnya. Boboiboy menoleh dan tertawa geli, "Fang kau seperti anak kecil saja, belepotan dibibirmu tuh". Fang berhenti sejenak mendengarnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, tanpa sadar melakukannya dengan sensual.

Boboiboy langsung tegang. Ugh, kenapa Fang harus semenggoda ini sih ditempat ramai begini. _'tahan Boboiboy, kau tidak boleh menyerangnya disini, terlalu banyak orang'._

"sudah?" suara Fang membuyarkan pikiran Boboiboy, mengalihkan fokusnya dari bibir Fang. Boboiboy menatap Fang yang sedang bertanya. "belum, masih ada". Boboiboy melirik sekitarnya. Lalu ia memajukan badan kearah sang pacar dan menjilat sudut bibir Fang yang masih ada es krimnya.

"ouch" pekik Boboiboy terduduk saat ulu hatinya terkena sikutan Fang. "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat" bisik Fang agak histeris dengan wajah merah padam.

Boboiboy mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang nyeri itu sambil meringis, "tenang nggak ada yang lihat kok". Fang memalingkan muka merajuk. Boboiboy langsung tersenyum jahil, "kalau masih cemberut kucium beneran lho, diatas panggung". Fang langsung menatapnya sebal, "curang".

Boboiboy tertawa renyah, sementara Fang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Boboiboy menumpukan siku pada meja, mencondongkan tubuh sedikit dan menatap Fang intens. Fang yang sadar akhirnya risih, "ada apa?, ada yang salah pada wajahku?".

Boboiboy menggeleng perlahan, "tidak". Fang menyatukan kedua alisnya, "lalu?". Boboiboy sedikit memajukan wajahnya, untuk menambah postur serius. "kau benar-benar cantik Fang" ujarnya dengan suara rendah dan tegas. Yang bersangkutan kontan memerah, "ish, apa-apaan kau ini, aku kan cowok".

Boboiboy tertawa pelan, Fang-nya sungguh-sungguh manis.

.

.

Boboiboy mengantar Fang pulang ke rumahnya walau Fang menggerutu, dia tidak usah diantar pulang karena itu terlihat seperti cewek banget. Membuat Boboiboy sweatdrop, Fang tidak sadar apa kalau tampangnya sekarang kayak cewek, mana manis banget, kalau nanti dia ketemu om-om mesum terus digrepe-grepe gimana, mana mungkin dia rela.

Fang membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Saat ia hendak masuk, "aku tidak ditawari masuk dulu nih?". Fang menoleh padanya dan cemberut, "tidak" ia lalu menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Boboiboy mencubit hidungnya gemas. "sakit Boboiboy" protes Fang.

"kau itu" ucapnya sekarang beralih mencubit pipi Fang. Fang mencubit pinggang Boboiboy sehingga ia melepaskan pipinya. "kau kenapa sih?" Fang merajuk. Boboiboy terkekeh, "you're so hazily".

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "benarkah?". Ia tersenyum nakal lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Boboiboy dan menatap mata Boboiboy dengan pandangan manja.

Boboiboy langsung tegang. Sejak kapan pacarnya ini belajar merangsangnya dengan sikap seperti itu.

"apa aku benar-benar menggoda?" Fang memiringkan kepalanya, gerakan imut yang semakin melemahkan pertahanan Boboiboy. Ia menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya."wanna touch me?" bisiknya dengan suara rendah dan seduktif.

Boboiboy menyeringai, mencoba stay cool. "tidak juga". Pandangan Fang menjadi jengkel tapi cepat-cepat kembali dipasang muka manis. "really?, you have said I'm so hazily, aren't you?". Fang menatap dengan wajah polos. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Boboiboy.

"kau tadi bilang beberapa kali kalau aku cantik" ia mengembungkan pipinya, pura-pura ngambek. "bohong ya" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Boboiboy mengelus pipi Fang, "mana pernah aku bohong". Fang menyungging senyum nakalnya lagi, "so, do you really want me?".

Boboiboy tegang sesaat. Ia menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga Fang, "jangan menyesal" ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan serak. Fang tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya langsung bersentuhan dengan wajah Boboiboy. Boboiboy segera menangkap bibir Fang. Melumatnya dengan ganas.

Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Fang dan melangkah masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya. Ia menikmati lembutnya bibir sang kekasih, melumatnya dengan kasar, membuat Fang kewalahan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau keisengannya berimbas seperti ini.

Boboiboy menekan tengkuk Fang agar ia tidak berpaling. Pemuda itu menjilat belahan bibir Fang, membuat Fang geli sehingga membuka mulutnya. Lidah Boboiboy segera masuk dan menginvansi mulut sang kekasih. Mengabsen deretan giginya, meraba langit-langitnya dan membuat Fang tersentak, lalu ia mengajak lidah Fang untuk bermain, mencampur salivanya dengan saliva Fang.

Ia melepaskan ciuman panasnya saat ia merasa kalau Fang butuh udara. Fang terengah-engah dan menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Wajahnya memerah hebat, saliva yang tercampur itu mengalir disudut kiri bibirnya, menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi Boboiboy, sehingga ia menjilatnya.

Ia kembali berbisik, "ingat lho, ini kau yang minta" ia menggigit telinga Fang. Fang mendorong dada kekasihnya, "ish, aku kan hanya bercanda". Boboiboy mengelus bibir Fang, "ini salahmu, aku sudah menahannya dari di pesta tadi, ah bukan, sejak kau berpenampilan begini, lalu siapa tadi yang menggoda ku hah?".

Fang cemberut, "ya sudah, maaf, nah sana pulang" usirnya. Boboiboy menyeringai, "tidak bisa, kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa menahannya Fang". Ia mengangkat tubuh Fang dengan bridal style, membuat Fang kaget dan reflek memeluk leher Boboiboy.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya ingin terdengar galak namun nada takut terlalu jelas tertangkap. Membuat seringai Boboiboy semakin lebar. Ia menaiki tangga dengan berlari. Melampaui satu dua anak tangga, sehingga Fang makin mengekeret. "hei, kau ingin aku jatuh?!" bentaknya dengan suara tertahan.

Boboiboy membuka pintu kamar Fang, dan membaringkannya dikasur sembari memerangkap Fang dengan kedua tangannya. Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan horor. "hei,hei". Fang mendorong dada Boboiboy namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Boboioby meletakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Fang. Menghirup aroma blueberry kekasihnya. Ia mencium leher Fang lembut, menjilatnya dan menggigit, meninggalkan kissmark. Fang berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat.

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengelus bibir Fang. "hei, rilex dear". Fang mengendurkan sedikit ketegangannya, ia menekuk sudut bibir, "kau seram kalau menyeringai seperti itu". Boboiboy tertawa, "wah gawat juga kalau begitu, aku kan pacarmu masa kau takut pada pacar sendiri".

Fang mengalungkan lengan ke leher Boboiboy. "makanya jangan pasang tampang bejat begitu dong". Fang tidak sadar kalau gerakan yang barusan ia lakukan akan menyulitkannya. Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alis, "bejat?, kukira aku tampan". Fang mendengus, "kau kepedaan, aku lebih tampan darimu tahu".

Boboiboy tertawa geli. Fang menatapnya kesal, "kenapa, apa yang lucu hah?". Boboiboy berhenti tertawa dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Fang. "kalau kau sih cantik Fang". Ia nyengir. Lalu cengirannya berubah jadi ringisan saat Fang meninju perutnya.

"sakit Fang, kau kasar sekali pada pacarmu" protesnya. "aku nggak cantik" Fang merajuk. Boboiboy memutar mata , "ya, ya, tapi menggodakan?". Wajah Fang memanas, ia tersipu malu mendengar ledekan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menyeringai dan kembali menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Fang, memperbanyak bercak kemerahan di leher jenjang Fang. Fang mengerang tertahan.

Ia tersentak saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba mencubit puntingnya. "Boboi.." baru saja ia bicara sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman panas Boboiboy. Fang hampir saja tersedak karena kaget saat Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba meremas kejantannannya. Fang reflek mendorong Boboiboy sampai hampir saja Boboiboy terjungkal.

"hei, Fang kau mau membuatku jatuh?!" protesnya segera bangkit. Fang cemberut, wajahnya merah padam, "kau membuatku kaget tahu". Boboiboy berdecak, memerangkap Fang dengan tubuhnya lagi lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Fang dengan tangan kirinya dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Fang. "kau merepotkan kalau terus melawan".

Boboiboy menyusupkan tangan kebalik punggung Fang dan menarik resleting gaun violet itu dan menarik gaun itu agar lepas. Selanjutnya ia menyentakkan wig Fang dengan sekali sentak. Tanpa rambut panjang pun Fang tetap cantik kok.

Ia mengelus dada Fang dan meloloskan erangan dari mulut sang pacar. Boboiboy menyeringai dan mencubit punting kiri Fang. Ia lalu melahap punting kiri yang menegang itu, menjilat dan menghisapnya. Fang mendesah tertahan.

Kini tangannya berpindah ke punting kanan dan ia kembali memberi tanda kepemilikan ke leher sang kekasih lalu turun ke tulang selangkanya dan terus sampai kebahu. Sepertinya Boboiboy berminat untuk menjadikan Fang kanvas yang akan dihiasi dengan noda-noda kemerahan. Tangan Boboiboy turun kebawah dan menarik celana dalam Fang lepas sehingga Fang benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Ia meremas lembut kejantanan Fang, membuat desahan dan erangan mengalun mulus dari mulut Fang. Boboiboy melumat kembali bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu. "mmm..hmm..hngmm.." Fang mendesah dalam ciumannya. Ia membalas lumatan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum saat tahu bahwa Fang tidak akan melawan lagi dan telah ikut dalam permainannya. Ia melepaskan tangan Fang yang kemudian langsung memeluk lehernya dan menariknya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman. Boboiboy menjilat bibir Fang, meminta akses untuk masuk.

Dengan senang hati Fang membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Boboiboy mendominasi dan bermain disana. "nmmh...nghhh...".

Boboiboy mengakhiri ciumannya, membuat Fang mendesah kecewa. Ia masih meremas kejantanan pemuda beiris violet itu yang telah mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Fang, ia tersenyum miring.

Boboiboy memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang anal Fang, ditanggapi oleh Fang dengan deru nafas yang terburu-buru saat merasakan perih. Boboiboy selanjutnya memasukkan jari kedua, membuat Fang meringis karena rasa perihnya. Boboiboy mengecup pipi Fang untuk membuatnya rileks.

"boleh kumulai?" tanyanya pelan. Fang menutup matanya dan mengangguk. Boboiboy tersenyum dan mengecup mata Fang, "aku tidak akan kasar".

Boboiboy mulai menggerakkan jarinya dalam rectum Fang. "ugh," Fang sedikit mengerang saat merasakan rasa nyeri di rectumnya. Ia memejamkan mata semakin erat, tubuhnya telah dibanjiri keringat.

"ahh..." pikiran Fang blank saat Boboiboy menemukan sebuah titik didalam rectumnya. Kedua matanya yang terpejam terbuka seketika.

"Boboi..boy, ahh" Fang mendesah saat Boboiboy semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya. Dan Fang terus mendesah, mengeluarkan melodi kesukaan Boboiboy.

Fang mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya saat Boboiboy mengeluarkan jarinya dari rectum nya. Sentuhan Boboiboy membuatnya lelah dan sesak nafas.

Boboiboy bangkit dari tubuh Fang, menanggalkan kancing kemejanya karena ia mulai gerah. Dan juga menanggalkan celananya. Fang memandang kekasihnya dengan sayu, Boboiboy tersenyum dan kembali menghimpitnya. Ia mencium bibir Fang lalu pindah ke lehernya. Setelah puas ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Fang, "bersiaplah sayang" bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

Fang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibir analnya. Ia melirik kebawah, Boboiboy siap memasukinya. "tahan sebentar dear" ucap Boboiboy dan melesakkan juniornya.

"AAHH..." Fang berteriak saat Boboiboy sepenuhnya ada dalam dirinya. Boboiboy segera membungkam mulut Fang. Menciumnya lembut. Perhatian Fang teralihkan pada bibirnya. Boboiboy melepas ciumannya saat dirasa Fang mulai tenang.

Fang mengambil udara dengan rakus. Wajahnya merah merona, tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, rambutnya menempel didahi, tangannya menggemgam seprai kuat, kakinya ditekuk. Pemandangan yang sangat erotis. Boboiboy mengerang, kekasihnya membuatnya tak tahan. "Fang kau sangat menggoda".

Ia mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam rectum Fang. Fang mendongakkan kepala dan mendesah. Ia meracau saat merasakan nikmat yang diberikan Boboiboy.

"ngghh.. Boboi...ungh.. boy..mmh, Boboiboy". Fang terus meracaukan nama kekasihnya itu, membuat orang yang dipanggil tersenyum, "terus sebut nama ku Fang" pintanya. Boboiboy menambah temponya dan kemudian melumat bibir yang terus memanggilnya.

Fang memejamkan matanya, tangan yang sedari tadi meremas seprai kini naik meremas helaian rambut kelam Boboiboy. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan kekasihnya.

Boboiboy kembali menaikkan temponya, tangan kanannya yang menopang tubuh bergerak kebawah, meremas junior Fang. Mulutnya pindah dari bibir Fang ke punting Fang dan mengulumnya. Fang mengerang, kepalanya pusing saat tiga titik sensitivnya dimanjakan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy dengan tiba-tiba memajukan mundur miliknya dengan tempo tak beraturan dan brutal. Fang mengerang, tangannya mencekeram sprei semakin kuat, kepalanya menenggadah saat Boboiboy semakin cepat.

Fang meringis, "pelan ah.. pelan". Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatannya, "maaf Fang, aku tidak bisa". Ia terus menerus bermain dengan brutal, "kau sempit Fang". "ahh.." Boboiboy mendesah nikmat saat rectum Fang mengapit kuat juniornya.

Perut Fang mengejang, ia akan mendapat orgasme pertamanya. "Boboi..boy, ah,Akh, aku akan ugh, ngh, kel.. keluar ahh..". Tubuhnya melengkung saat ia mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Seketika itu ia lemas, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia menatap Boboiboy dengan sayu, "sabar ya" bisik Boboiboy yang masih berkerja dibawah sana.

Boboiboy melesakkan kejantannya semakin jauh, dan ia pun juga mendapat orgasmenya. "ugh..". Fang merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengisi perutnya. Boboiboy mengeluarkan miliknya, membuat Fang meringis, cairan itu keluar mengalir diantara paha Fang.

Boboiboy menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Fang. "kau hebat Fang" bisiknya. Fang yang masih terengah-engah berbalik menatapnya kesal. Boboiboy memeluknya. "kau bilang tidak akan kasar" protesnya.

Boboiboy menyeringai, "maaf, habisnya kau seksi sekali sih tadi". Wajah Fang merona mendengarnya. "aku suka sekali kalau kau manja dan nakal seperti itu, benar-benar menggoda" Boboiboy mencium pipi Fang. Fang mendorong badan kekasihnya, ia berbalik dan memunggungi Boboiboy.

Satu hal yang ia dapat malam ini, ia kapok menggoda dan menjahili Boboiboy. Akibat isengnya, sekarang mungkin ia tidak akan bisa jalan besok siang. Boboiboy bangkit sedikit, ia menumpukan badan kesiku. Ia berbisik ditelinga Fang dengan nada seduktif, "mau lanjut ronde dua?".

Fang benar-benar kapok.

.

.

FIN.

 **A/N : ini fic BL; Rated M dan Boboiboy pertama saya. ooc banget kayanya tuh. ohya curhat dikit boleh, saya suka bannget ama pair ini tapi akhir-akhir ini pair ini sepi banget, sampai rasanya bahagia banget kalau ada yang publish dan update pair ini.**

 **and last, ayo Author Fanfic Boboiboy ramein lagi ini pair yuuuk ^^**

 **Ciaoo...**


End file.
